It Was Like A Nuclear Meltdown
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: It was the era when some people were held captive by scientists for their human experiments for the better or for the worst of everyone. For profit or not. As the experiments continued, people were starting to get insane and weak. And a girl constantly thought of diving in a nuclear reactor and dreamed of cinching her younger self's throat to end it all. Based off Rin's Meltdown.


_AruuYuda-1601: Meltdown songfic. 'Nuff said. Hehe. _

_Maybe with some hints of "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley. Maybe. Because of the "human experimentation" parts here. In that book, humans were not born – they were made and grown in laboratories. (*starts blabbering about the book* Then there were five castes, or groups. The lower castes were always made ugly. Especially the Epsilon caste. Alpha caste always win. They were the tallest and attractive. Fuu. Discrimination. *pauses*)_

_That's what I understood. Well, I just read its summary and an excerpt... In this one, well, humans were taken in. _

_Then in the book, some of the characters weren't happy about that human-producing and their Society. Like Bernard Marx and Helmholtz Watson. In this one, the main character will not be happy about the human experimentation and about how humans were denied of freedom._

_And, 'ey, if you are young and you are planning to read that book, be super careful. It has some adult themes and violence. Don't say I didn't warn you. _=u=

* * *

_**[Year 2050]**_

It was the year 2050 – the year when the world was quickly developing in terms of technology. Even in humans.

Humans were no longer normal humans.

Some of them, actually.

Probably to make lives easier... Probably to engage them as security and fighters for wars... Probably to simply improve or destroy humans...

Scientists, for profit or whatever else, experimented on humans. They took in some humans by force from their families, leaving them behind. Then the force-acquired humans were locked up behind heavy steel bars and regularly exposed to various chemicals, injection needles, wires and cords, fumes, and radiation.

Those things made the experimented-on humans nauseous and terrible. Humans were supposed to be free and moving, not treated like laboratory rats being closed in and injected with foreign objects inside the system.

That was the thoughts of everybody in each dark cells. One for each.

One girl in her early twenties sat inside a cell, her chin on her knees. Her skin was sickly pale, poisoned by everything injected in her. Her lips were like bruises – dark and cold. Her eyes were tired and sullen. Her long teal hair, smooth before, was now messy wet with sweat of fear, nervousness and misery.

She was clad in a white hospital gown soiled with a little grease, some drops of liquid drugs and much of her own cold sweat.

Her personality, radiant and kind before, was now submissive and fearful. She was weak now - the total opposite of her past healthy state.

She was almost near mild insanity because of the experiments. But she tried hard to keep her sanity.

However, the others were now mildly insane, or purely insane. She couldn't take it. They looked pitiful. Hideous. Threatening if they ever escaped.

_Threatening?_

They were experimented on to make them super-human. Unnatural. But those experiments failed, deteriorating their health. Some of them acquired some brain deficiencies, making them insane and too violent to leave their cells. If they were let out, they might wreak havoc around.

The girl didn't want that to happen to her, so she tried to keep sane.

She could see the world being chaotic beyond the four walls of her dark cell room. She could feel that the world beyond was already dark and cruel.

She still couldn't sleep. It was already 2 A.M. She was hungry.

_Ah, how she wanted to jump in a nuclear reactor. Perhaps, she might feel better being surrounded by pure blue light. A peaceful color. Perhaps, she might become peaceful and forget everything that happened. She could let go of all her worries and fear._

She fell deeply asleep soon.

She dreamed of something rather...heartbreaking. Was that the proper word...? Her present self, in the dream, she could see, tried to get hold of the neck of her younger self. Her present self slowly tightened her grip, feeling the lump of fear on the young one's thin throat. The young one's eyes became teary.

She couldn't do it...

She was her...

How could she do it...

_It was like telling her young self to die before she reached the era when she was held captive for an experiment. Just to avoid it..._

Yet, no, she couldn't. She couldn't cinch her own narrow throat.

Soon, she woke up. She could hear the scientists descending the stairs, heading to her cell. She knew that they would come and use her again for more studies and experiments. Their footsteps echoed.

As she was being taken away, she caught a glimpse of a small window pane. The clouds past it were dark. Like her feelings. It would probably rain, she thought. Rain heavily. Heavy, like her feelings.

They entered the laboratory. The scientists stuck a wire in her arm, injected a substance, observed the results, examined her status, her condition and such...

She was tired of it all. She was thankful that she wasn't as insane as the other captives. She became dizzy, but she still had her senses active.

After the work, they left the laboratory. The girl, as she passed by the window pane once again, saw that the sun was red – as red as one's eyes after crying, and bombs were exploding anywhere.

The place beyond the explosions seemed to be dissolving in the gray smoke.

_The world was slowly dying. Dissolving. Disappearing._

Then again, as she slept in her cell, tired from it all, she dreamed of her present self and her younger self again.

_Her present self was again clutching on the young one's small neck._

The curtains fluttered as the wind entered through the window.

The younger one was choking from her grip. She breathed with difficulty. Words overflowed from her small mouth, trying to give a message to the present self.

Like bubbles, they overflowed from her thoughts and dried-up lips.

The sleeping girl woke up from her dream. Of course, she didn't catch what the young one said. Was it "give up" or "continue"? "Die" or "live"? She inhaled fiercely.

_Ah, how she imagined herself diving inside a nuclear reactor..._

Maybe bad memories would fade away in the white light... Melt away in the pure white light, cleansing all the horrible things... Then she would be able to sleep peacefully as she did before everything happened.

A year had passed.

Only a few remained in the laboratory. Most of them died. Only the teal-haired girl, young blonde twins and a pink-haired woman survived.

Survived, but they were very weak. They couldn't move a two limbs at a time. Only one limb was used every time. As stated before, the experiments failed, deteriorating their health. But the scientists were determined to get to their goal.

The second hand of the clock past their steel bars pointed at midnight. They still couldn't sleep. They were drowned in dark fear. They awaited the end of their lives every day, but somehow, it didn't arrive.

The teal-haired girl heard fits of laughter from the laboratory.

_Allegro..._

_Agitate..._

_Allegro..._

_Agitate..._

The tempo of their laughter were fast. Then agitated. Excited.

Their voices rang in her ears.

She couldn't take it.

It hurt her ears.

Then, three scientists descended the stairs once again, a wicked smile plastered on their faces. Their reading glasses glinted evilly.

They asked for the arm of the pink-haired woman. Reluctantly, she extended her cold, pale arm. The scientist revealed a syringe filled with emerald green liquid and got hold of the woman's arm with caution.

The other two scientists took care of the blonde twins. The twins refused to give their arms. They were very afraid of them. They were just young people held captive. They were just lucky that their systems were strong. However, despite the retorts of the twins, the scientists threatened them with death. They promised that they wouldn't die like the others. The twins extended their thin arms reluctantly.

The teal-haired girl watched in silence. But in her mind, she was frantic. Time seemed so slow.

The three scientists pierced the three captives' arms with the syringes. The three winced, and in five seconds, they fainted. The teal-haired girl's eyes widened. She shook in fear.

The scientists pulled back their syringes. They shook their heads in failure, stood up slowly, went over to the left-behind girl. The girl backed out, whimpering.

Her companions didn't just _faint_. They _died_. The drug was too strong for their bodies to take, and the teal-haired girl was the last to take it.

She once had this dream that everybody was slowly fading away from the room, and the emptiness and silence was weighing her down. It was like a nuclear meltdown to her.

Was this just a dream? Was the dream an omen that it would really happen? Was this the exact dream happening for real? She hoped that this was just a horrible dream.

But, no. Where she was crouching and whimpering was reality.

_She couldn't take it anymore._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !"**_

She screamed in anger and in fear.

Everybody at her side disappeared. They left her behind. Only their opponents – the scientists – stood in front of her, covering their ears.

She started speaking her thoughts, making the three wicked scientists stand silently in shock.

"_Ah, should I dive in a nuclear reactor... I knew I would disappear. I could finally rest in peace. I should be the last one suffering, and the old, good times should be back... The morning, noon and night should be back to the way they were – peaceful, calm and kind. Where everything is in gear. Where everything was harmonious... It definitely is better than the world now... And if I die, I want to leave the world in a sort of world like that."_

There, after using up all her strength, she collapsed. Her life timer, her meltdown, reached 00:00:00, and she finally rested. Her now light, malnourished, skinny body thudded on the cold steel ground. Dry teal hair scattered around her.

So, was this her nuclear reactor? Was this her wanted "peaceful sleep"?

It was a bad ending to her. She died in a nightmare. A real nightmare. She didn't die in peace.

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: And so I think it ended really badly... Fuu... I seriously need to polish my finishing touch skills. And I think it's far from being Meltdown. Hehe. Well, reviews, anybody? Please? _:D


End file.
